


Bachelor Sleepover

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So THIS is what happens during a guys sleepover....huh, and I thought more porn was involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porn filled Prologue anyone?

“So…what now?” Lest questioned as he reached for another dumpling skewer.

They, that is; Kiel, Dylas, Doug, Leon, and Lest were currently chatting amongst themselves in Arthur’s room (who had momentarily stepped out with Vishnal to retrieve something to drink from downstairs). Already they had talked about daily life, concerns, and what-not. Leon, as well, contributed a few stories about the past, but now held back to keep what remained a secret. However, they were now out of topics to keep themselves entertained.

“We’re back!” Vishnal stated, proudly bearing a tray with five, steaming mugs of hot tea.

Arthur quietly slipped into the room and sat down on the floor next to Lest, to whom he handed one of the two mugs he carried. Since the prince tended to favor the blonde, he had made a special ruby colored, fruit blend tea for Lest and himself while Vishnal and the others were given a relaxing blend of milk tea. Leon wrinkled his nose a bit as he took a cautious sip of the cream flavored liquid, but said nothing, turning instead to smirk mischievously at Doug; who had proceeded to scarf down another slice of pizza.

“Any ideas, Doug?” The fox guardian questioned, obvious mischief ever-present within those very tame words.

“You know,” Kiel chimed in, grinning as he subtly leaned on Leon side and absentmindedly began to run his small fingers through the soft, silky fur of the guardian’s tail, “You and Dylas fight a lot, but I wonder if you two are only fighting because you’re both lacking?”

Just as Leon was about to take another sip of the milky tea, did he have to do a double take, barking out a roaring laughter as both Dylas and Doug balked at the words so ‘innocently’ stated in a non-chalant manner. Lest blushed furiously as Arthur chuckled lowly while stealing quick side-glances at the stand-in prince beside him. Vishnal was the only one who had a voice during that entire moment, his face burning with equal embarrassment (though what he had to be embarrassed about, he had no idea).

“K-KIEL!!!” The butler stammered, his long, elegant digits rising to cover both of his flaming cheeks as he spoke, “H-How ina-a-apropriate!!!”

“Huh? What did I say?” The youngest male asked, his bluntness only adding to his innocence at the double meaning of his previous words,

“Ah, so there you have it,” Leon chuckled, ruffling the small boy’s flaxen hair with his free hand.

Dylas and Doug glanced in horror at each other before their gazes melted into fury as they both stammered and stumbled over each other’s embarrassed words as if trying to get one up on the other. After a moment, Dylas became relatively calm, although his face burned and he no longer could even stand the sight of the red-headed dwarf sitting across from him. Doug though, kept talking, mostly to assure his own ears that _that_ was not the case.

“Well, boys which one is it gonna be,” Leon egged their tepid moment on, “Are you both lacking something _somewhere_?”

“I’m not lacking anything!” Dylas growled, his bite not evident as the burning sensation in his cheeks kept him from even remotely looking at Kiel or Doug.

“Doug?” Leon arched a brow suggestively, as if his very look repeated the same question to the burning tips of the dwarf’s pointed ears.

“Gwah! I-I’m not lacking ANYTHING!” Doug rambled, tugging down his pajama shirt even lower to cover more of his lap.

“I think,” Arthur finally spoke, a dangerous prank evident in his words as his glittering eyes shielded his mirth from all but those who could easily read his face, “The best way to prove that neither of you are lacking is to prove it. That way, we can settle Kiel’s obvious question and hopefully prevent further fights between you two.”

“WHAT!?” Doug and Dylas questioned at once, shocked that even the calm and stoic Arthur had suggested something so lewd.

“Think of it as this,” The prince continued, smiling as he spoke, “’You show me and I show you’, that way, Kiel gets his answer and you both can settle your bickering for a little bit.”

“That’s not a bad idea, although…” Leon trailed off, his eyes trailing over Vishnal’s visibly shaken form and at Lest, who hid his face by staring down at Arthur’s hand (which was on the floor, near his thigh), “What about those who appear as “growers” instead of “show-ers”. The only way we would really be able to satisfy anyone would be to raise them, wouldn’t you say?”

“Are you sure?” The prince asked, now curious since he knew that Dylas and Leon were different (for obvious reason; what with being half-animal and all).

“Yeah, besides, it’s been a while since…”The fox guardian mused, leaning back some as he purposefully arched his hips in a subtle manner, “I think a majority of you can figure that out, if you have any brains.” After a moment, he pulled Kiel’s light frame into his lap, wrapping his arm around the small boy’s waist as his free hand rubbed up and down the small blonde’s thighs, “Since it was Kiel’s idea, I think he should be the first one to show his since he started it.”

“H-Hey!” Kiel squeaked, squirming in the guardian’s lap, “Leon…what are you doing!”

“Nothing, just helping you since I know you won’t willingly comply,” Leon snorted, nuzzling the silky strands of Kiel’s freshly washed hair, “besides, you’ll thank me after this.” He murmured into the boy’s ear, licking the tip of the ear as his hands pulled Kiel’s legs apart to settle on either side of his crossed knees. His hands gently rubbed the soft cotton of the short blonde’s pajama pants between the now open thighs.

Kiel’s pale hands gripped at the fox guardian’s tanned wrists, his hips wriggling at the unfamiliar sensation as he felt those long, rougher fingers touch where he hadn’t dared to touch himself. His face burned as he momentarily thought how he must look whilst he was shamelessly being touched so inappropriately. The boy’s struggling hips slowly began to fall limply into the former rune guardian’s lap, allowing the ticklish pleasure to tease his thighs.

Doug’s eyes were wide as he watched the younger boy yield to the embarrassing touches of the oldest male, his own blood fighting to pool between his cheeks and his own lap. Dylas, too, stared wide eyed as his sensitive hearing picked-up on the soft, stuttering breaths Kiel was unknowingly emitting. A quick glance around also confirmed that he was not the only one affected by the sensual scene; Vishnal merely stared, his mouth slightly opened as his hands twitched in want to near his own lap, Arthur was whispering soft reassurances into Lest’s ear as he began to squeeze the earthmate’s thigh, Lest though, peeked up at the prince, his own innocence clearly evident within his glistening violet orbs.

“Well, what are you two waiting for?” Leon questioned, his right hand full on rubbing the now _very_ evident bulge within Kiel’s pants while his left hand ghosted up a bit to rub at the boy’s tummy soothingly, “He’s almost ready and neither of you have even begun to try and show off. Why don’t you both help each other?”

Dylas physically flinched as Doug stared hard between both guardians. Enough of a bulge had grown unnoticed within the dwarf’s lap, that he flinched, startled when he felt Vishnal (out of all people) tentatively reach out and touch him. He quickly scrambled to stand up, tripping as he fell ungracefully onto Dylas’ lap.

Leon laughed again, watching as Vishnal was left to his own devices and Doug now began a childish pout, a clear whine evident as his accidental rutting caused a swift spike of pleasure to jolt his spine. Dylas glared down at the dwarf, sighing as he fisted the front of Doug’s pajama’s and non-too-gently smashed a quick kiss onto the complaining mouth, which caused the former to utter some keening squeaks as he succumbed to the horse guardian’s hold.

“L-Leon…” Kiel mewled, arching into the fox guardian’s hand. An adorable blush coated the normally snowy skin as the blonde parted his lips to allow a couple keening breaths.

“Ha ha, I think I should stop playing with you,” Leon stated, smirking as the mewling boy now began to hump his hand in search of more friction, “If not you’ll finish in your pants.”

This news sparked a glaring interest within Kiel’s mind as he turned a bit, his hips momentarily slowing as he glanced up at the older male, “F-finish what in my pants?”

“You’ll see,” Leon smiled fondly as he leaned down to peck a quick kiss from the boy’s parted lips, “Pick up your hips.”

Kiel whined lowly, doing as he was instructed only to be relieved of both his pants and underwear in one go, “L-Leon!” He wailed, his small erection springing free of its confines. His loud outburst had all eyes immediately upon his exposed nakedness. He now struggled to cover himself, but the fox guardian held his wrists away from his lap, his spread thighs providing clear visibility to his nether regions.

“Alright, this is what Kiel was hiding,” Leon announced, arching his hips a bit so as to arch the boy’s in return, “Of course, he still has to grow up a bit, but I think that once he reaches adulthood, he will have a decent size,” His hand now quickly released one of the blonde’s wrists only to wrap his fingers around the slowly softening shaft, “He didn’t ‘grow’, per say, undoubtedly making him a ‘show-er’.” He began to slowly flick his wrist, pumping Kiel’s cock back to a full erection, “Dylas, Doug, you’re next.”

This sudden announcement found the mentioned two fighting to tear the other’s pants off. Dylas, being taller and stronger, wrestled Doug onto the floor, yanking down the dwarf’s pants in the process. As he struggled to right himself, he hissed as his partial erection came in contact with the cold, hardwood floor., “D-damn!” He yelped, trying to cover himself with his hands.

Dylas now barked a laugh, tossing Doug’s pajama bottoms away from the embarrassed red head as he moved to sit back down on the bed, “Looks like I win this, Doug is _definitely_ lacking.”

“Sh-SHUT _UP_!” Doug stammered, his fingers successfully hiding him, but also giving him slight pleasure.

“That’s cute,” Leon chuckled as he looked down at the dwarf’s lap, his own hips now beginning to arch even more into Kiel’s rear as his own erection was beginning to show some sensitivity, “I think you might be a grow-er though…I don’t know, I really can’t tell with you hiding it. What do you think Arthur?”

“A-…Arth-…thur…”

The fox guardian ears pricked up at this sound, a knowing smirk covering his lips as he heard the lusty, innocent sound. Arthur paid no mind to the attention of anyone else, now devoting all of his senses to his hot palm which was currently massaging Lest’s pulsing cock that still remained hidden within his sleepwear. The earthmate was currently clinging to the prince, his burning face buried within the crook of the other’s shoulder as he mewled out breathy moans of Arthur’s name.

“Hey, don’t go off in your own world,” The horse guardian retorted, his lap now beginning to heat up from hearing just how deliciously Lest called out to Arthur.

“H-huh?! What do I…? Do I show off now?!” Vishnal cried out, his thoughts shattered by Dylas’ voice as his hands stopped rubbing his own erection.

“He was talking to me, Vish,” Arthur replied, his fingers squeezing tightly around Lest’s shrooming head so as to elicit another sinful cry of pleasure from his favorite toy, “although, you’re more than welcome to show off right now if you want. I’m perfectly fine waiting my turn.”

“Nnggh…I don’t think I can,” The butler replied, his hand moved away to show to anyone who dared to look a very promising bulge.

“Sure you can, just do it like I did to Kiel,” Leon answered, his hands now working to lift off the mewling boy’s sleep shirt.

Kiel, for the duration had remained mostly silent, his moans softer because he was startled at how different his voice sounded to his ears, however, something was beginning to poke at his thighs and it was starting to feel like it was something sharp and painful, “Leon…that hurts...” He squirmed, trying to move his hips away from the pointy object within the fox guardian’s boxers. His indelicate squirming made the former rune guardian hiss in displeasure, his boner ultra sensitive against the boy’s ministrations.

“St-stop moving, you’re beginning to hurt me,” Leon gritted his teeth, taking all his will power not to throw the small boy off his lap just to alleviate the pain the other was unknowingly causing.

“H-huh? What do you mean?” Kiel questioned, his movements coming to a complete halt.

“There’s no hiding it now,” Dylas groaned, arching his hips into his own hand as he palmed his growing erection forcefully, “We might as well as show them and get it over with. Doug…this is why I am not lacking, you’ll see now.”

“Liar, your dick can’t be bigger than mine,” the red head argued, a furious blush detained on his face as he watched the horse guardian pleasure himself through his own boxers.

“Actually, it is, way bigger than your pea brain can comprehend,” Dylas huffed out, growing irritated at the lack of friction the skin-tight boxers caused his bulging erection. With a low growl he tugged them off and down to his knees, enjoying the wide-eyed surprise that lit Doug’s face up…in fact, he had a hunch that the dwarf’s face could have given the ruby hair on his head a run for its money. “There, what do you have to say…to this?”

“W-wow…you’re huge!” Vishnal exclaimed, his own hand now busying itself by working its way under the band of his pajama pants. The butler’s eyes were glued hard onto the horse guardian’s lap as a striking blush covered his already pink cheeks, Doug too, could only stare as he saw by just how much Dylas had out done all of them.

Dylas, for his part, merely grinned, proud of his well- _monstrous_ endowment. His cock was on the “extremely _well_ hung” side of the spectrum, the hot, duskiness of it marking him for the species that he was. Although he would never admit it, his dick was the only animal feature he was proud of while in human form.

“Heh, I may not be as endowed as you, but I do have something that makes up for it,” Leon chuckled, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Dylas after he placed a now whining Kiel into the butler’s lap. As Dylas had done, Leon tugged off his boxers, pulling them completely down and off. He sat with his legs spread slightly, revealing a furred bulge that looked to be anything but a normal dick.

“Hmph,” Dylas smirked, shaking his head as he began slowly fisting his erection.

“Arthur, you had said you were curious, now’s your chance to sate it,” The fox guardian stated as he cupped the large, furred bulge. With his fingers and palm, he began to lightly squeeze and jerk the sheath in his hands. Utter surprise written on everyone’s face (with the exception of Dylas, who already knew what it was like to have the mating tools of their animal counterparts) as his cock; dark red and glistening wetly began to grow out of the hidden slit atop the furred sheath between his thighs. What at first looked like a thin rod began now to bulge out, prominent veins evident and pulsing hot as Leon continued to coax his erect cock from its protective sheath.

“Th…this is what makes Dylas and I different,” Leon huffed, arousal tainting his educative words, “I have a literal bone…in my dick. That is why I said…you were hurting me earlier, Kiel. Bone is r-really sensitive to pressure and…touch.” He arched his hips into his hand, leaning onto Dylas as the horse guardian now removed his hand from his own cock to replace the fox guardian’s hand. Leon moaned throatily, allowing the taller, broader male to play with his sack, his furred balls hard and taut under Dylas’ fingers.

“He also has something I do not have,” Dylas continued where Leon had trailed off, the fox guardian growing quiet as he allowed Dylas to pleasure him, “He is able to knot with whoever he has sex with. I do not have nor am I able to get a knot, which is lucky for whoever I happen to sleep with. All my partner will have to deal with is my wide girth and deep penetration.”

“What…what’s a knot?”

Lest question was quiet, but because of how quiet everyone was being, it sounded quite loud.

At this, Arthur laughed, reaching for the abandoned dumpling skewer Lest had left in his distraction. He then ate one of the remaining two rice-cakes and held up the other for all to see, “This is what he means,” The prince stated, a majority of the empty stick pointing towards the ceiling as the lone rice-cake remained near his fingertips. “When Leon has sex with someone, this little bulge forms at the base of his cock. With some difficulty, he is able to force it into his mate and thus, because of the size, he is able to stay locked inside his partner until the swelling goes down and he is able to take it out without hurting the one who had his knot in them.”

“I-it’s an…incredible rush,” Leon panted, fisting the bed sheets beneath him as Dylas continued to tease him, “I am…able to achieve multiple orgasms…unnnf…d-during the ent _IRE_ time unt-til…I knot s-someone.”

Dylas bit his lip, his cock pouting for attention as he continued to toy with Leon’s sheath, feeling the beginning swell of the knot that remained within the sheath, “Leon…and I…are susceptible to seasons of heat, however…because we are in our-“

“I-in our human f-oorms,” Leon growled out, now barely returning the favor by stroking Dylas’ turgid cock, his fingers barely able to meet around the massive width, “W-we can…with stimu-ula _TION_ fuck wh-whenev-! Damn…Dylas…you’re g-gonna!”

“Dry orgasm, Leon?” Arthur murmured, chuckling lowly as he watched the normally collected male cry out in ecstasy as the fox guardian snapped his hips as if riding something into completion, his tanned knuckles turning white as he gripped the horse guardian’s erection with a vice like grip.

Leon keened a bit as Dylas pulled away his hand after the effects of the dry-gasm wore off. His breathing too, eventually returned to normal as he glanced sheepishly around the room with post-euphoric eyes. His gaze then settled on Kiel, who had been unaware of his small hand pleasuring himself to Leon’s demonstration. Vishnal was currently sucking on a small patch of skin on the boy’s pale throat while his hand introduced Kiel’s smaller one to his clothed crotch.

“Hey, Vish…lay him down on the floor,” The fox guardian instructed lazily, his hand resuming the teasing jerk off of Dylas’ cock, “and you Doug, you get over here and do what I’m doing.”

“Wh-what! No way I’m touching horse dick!” The dwarf replied, edging further away from the bed in search of his trousers.

“Pfft, you know you want this,” Dylas answered, taking Leon’s hand away from his groin as he stood up to tower over the half-naked red head, “You know, I was gonna let you be on the bed with me, but I think Arthur’s desk will work just fine. I didn’t know you were kinky like that.”

“In that case, Lest and I will use my bed, if no one objects,” Arthur stated as he too stood up and pulled Lest to his feet. Both were still fully dressed, but the prince didn’t plan for them to stay that way for very long.

“Go ahead, besides…” Leon responded, kneeling behind Vishnal, who had lain Kiel down on the soft carpeting of the floor and was proceeding to press innocent kisses down the pale torso of the boy, “I know how to have my fun in the best position possible.”

“H-huh?! Leon?” Vishnal stammered, raising up from Kiel’s warm body in slight alarm once he felt the fox guardian run his palms over his hips, sides, and lower back.

“Heh, there’s no need to panic,” Leon murred, leaning forward as he rocked his hips against the raised ones of the butler, “Just keep doing what you were doing and I’ll take care of you.” He whispered into Vishnal’s ear after he nuzzled aside the silky hair to find it. He wrapped his arms around the butler’s slim waist and slid his rough palms up and under the nightshirt.

“Err…okay,” The butler consented, dipping back down to taste the clean skin of the young boy beneath him who peered up to witness the exchange.

“Vishnal…” Kiel whispered, wrapping his thin arms around the latter’s neck as he arched his back into the other’s mouth once he felt a hot heat suck upon one of his tiny, tender nubs upon his chest.

“I’ll treat you like that if you want,” Dylas whispered as he leaned down over Doug’s small form whilst they both watched the sweet threesome upon the floor. He then wrapped his long arms around the dwarf’s midsection, prevention any form of escape as he then took it upon himself to copy a move Leon had done to get his partners to submit; He licked the tip of Doug’s pointed ear. This move did not go unrewarded for a startled gasp was heard as well as a pleading whine.

“D-damn!” Doug whined, his thoughts shattered as he felt that sensual ministration slink down his spine to pool at his hips, “D-don’t do that! It…it feels weird.”

“Oi, stop complaining,” The horse guardian smirked, lifting up the smaller male and heaving him over his shoulder, “I said I would treat you like that if you wanted, but obviously a certain someone prefers it rough.” His fingers then reached up a bit and pinched the red head just beneath his left ass cheek, which earned him a roughly thrusted knee to his ribs. “Tch…alright, you need a spanking for that, midget,” Dylas growled, slapping his palm roughly against the pale skin near his face. There was a satisfying slap of skin on skin as well a lovely flush that he could see out of the corner of his eye. His ears also picked up a lovely whine as well, his back now receiving a hard hit from a closed fist.

“Hmm, so which way would you like for me to treat you?” Arthur chuckled, leading Lest to the bed. He sat down and pulled the other to sit sideways upon his lap, wrapping his arms around the earthmate’s slim waist. “I’m not all that rough or gentle, but whichever way you want I’ll do my best to please you.” He assured Lest, nuzzling the tip of his nose against the available skin left bare by the pajama top he wore.

“I don’t know,” Lest answered lowly, tilting his head a bit to allow the gentle ministrations . The cold metal frame of Arthur’s glasses sparked a mischievous idea as he then reached to pluck the slender frame off the other’s face and place it upon his own. He frowned a bit once he realized that the lenses were prescription and his vision distorted quite a bit. It actually gave him the sense of vertigo as well as a bit of a headache, but he then slid it down a bit on his nose, his eyes peeking over the clear lenses.

“Wh-what? My glasses!” Arthur exclaimed, jerking back to find his glasses upon the bridge of Lest’s nose, “U-um…I can’t see without those, please don’t break them.” He pleaded, his semi-strained eyes taking in the beautiful vision of Lest’s face wearing his glasses.

“I won’t break them,” The earthmate promised, leaning down to press a sweet kiss upon Arthur’s cheek, “They’re just very hard to see out of.”

“Well they are prescription,” The prince laughed, untying his robe and letting the warm material slide down his pale shoulders, “But you know, it’s entirely unfair for someone like you to look _THAT_ good in glasses…especially _my_ glasses.”

“Speaking of looking good in glasses,” Dylas murmured, placing Doug upon the tall ‘desk’ table (which earned him a “Dammit, this desk is cold!” from the dwarf) and picked up one of the non-prescribed frames from the desktop and placed it upon the pouting dwarf’s face. This frame was a solid dark blue (near black) and it contrasted rather nicely with the enflamed face and clouded grey eyes. “Now I see why Arthur loves glasses so much,” He husked, ripping off Doug’s pajama top and placing heated kisses and fierce nips along the blank expanse of pure skin.

Doug stiffened, his eyes growing wide as he now sat naked before Dylas’ eyes. He uttered a surprised squeak as he was suddenly assaulted by the taller male’s mouth. His arms wrapped around the horse guardian’s broad frame, his small fingers latching themselves within the thick locks of pale hair available to him. He shuddered, appalled that he was even _remotely_ enjoying the purely adulterated sensation. There was just something about the way Dylas used his verbally abusive mouth to worship that one _tiny_ spot beneath his ear in just the perfect way. In fact, and he was sure about it, that if Dylas kept doing things like that to him…he could forgive the petty swayback nag for hurting his feelings….just a little, but _only_ a little.

“Feh, what’s wrong midget,” Dylas smirked, huffing against the tender little spot he’d previously had latched onto, “Palm Cat got your tongue? Don’t hold back anything.” He licked a blazing trail up the sharp edge of the pointed ear as the fingers of his left hand reached between them to pinch and twist a nipple upon Doug’s chest.

“Sssss-! “The dwarf hissed, shutting his eyes as the pain the rune guardian submitted him to finally registered between his fogged up mind and bliss-induced body. He arched a bit, trying to squirm away from the offensive hand and sweetly torturous mouth, “St-stop calling me names and you… _might_ get what you want…. _mare_.” He tacked on, grinning madly for a split second before a pained whimper slipped from his throat from where Dylas had nipped him at the pointed tip of his delicate ear.

“Who’s doing the name calling now, shrimp?” The horse guardian growled, roughly parting Doug’s legs for his hips to slide against the others. He undulated his hips, rubbing his hot, hardness against the red head’s in a lazy attempt to search for friction.

“Heheh, dirty talk in the bedroom,” Leon laughed softly, rubbing his cheek against the clothed expanse of Vishnal’s lower back, “Would you like it if I talked like that to you, Vish?”

“H-huh?!” The butler squirmed at the ticklish sensation, his mouth momentarily distracted from licking the contours of Kiel’s smooth belly, “D-dirty talk?”

“Viiiish,” Kiel whined, arching his hips in search of the tongue that had been upon his skin earlier, “It was feeling so good.”

Leon chuckled hard at this, pulling up Vishnal from Kiel’s prone form, “Sounds like someone is impatient.”

“Maan, I’m not impatient,” Kiel countered, sitting up a bit as he drew up his spread knees, allowing both of the men to see everything that should’ve stayed hidden.


	2. SPECIAL Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, I am so sorry for my negligence IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN FOR THIS FIC BECAUSE I HAVE GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! 
> 
> I FINALLY BOUGHT THE GAME FOR MYSELF, IT JUST CAME IN TODAY SO I AM WORKING HARD TO FINISH IT TO REFRESH MYSELF ON THE CHARACTERS SO I CAN FINISH THIS SINFUL THING!
> 
> Thank you for staying so long, I really appreciate it, ;w; even if I don't deserve it. TTwTT

No seriously....I don't deserve it after making you all wait so long. TTwTT;

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I ended this in a VERY awkward place, but I plan for the up coming chapters to focus on one pairing each...to prevent confusion. That...and if I didn't post it today it would have gotten deleted automatically by Ao3 ; n;


End file.
